He'll love me for ever
by shaman-devil-loves-hao
Summary: chapter 1 is up 4 now i have 2 write more l8er


He'll Love Me Forever

A couple years after Yoh had defeated Hao...

All of a sudden Manta burst out of his room...

Manta: Yoh, Anna I just had this dream!!!!  
Yoh: Calm down manta, just explain your dream.  
Anna: And hurry up shorty you guys still need to make breakfast and run your twenty one miles.  
Manta: ok sigh there was a girl then a portal to the under world opened and Hao stepped out the girl started screaming at him and the Hao said "I'm sorry i wont leave you alone agin." then the girl started to cry then Hao wrapped his around her and said "shhhh there, there, there it'll be ok" then she said "I'm glad your back" then Hao put her bangs behind her ear and they kissed and all of a sudden a cherry blossom tree showed up then some teepees appeared and in the center next to the cherry blossom they stood there and stared at the sunset till it got dark and then I woke up.  
Anna and Yoh exchanged looks then turned back to manta...  
Yoh: Anna didn't you say you had a friend that lived in a village with a large cherry blossom tree and that she was a medium and she knew the reincarnation spell?

Anna: yes i do and she was acting weird the last time we spoke.  
Ren: Why don't we go talk to her???  
Ren said while appearing behind manta.  
Lyzerg: Yes why don't we?  
Horo: Hey Ren not a bad idea I guess you have a brain after all.  
Jun: Yes he dose but it's small.  
Everyone burst out laughing even Anna.  
Anna: I guess we could but how will we get there she's on the other side of the country??  
Ren thought deeply...  
Ren: My brain hurts.  
Horo: Wow Ren i guess your sister was right you do have a small brain.  
Jun: Try living with him.

Lyzerg: We could fly.  
Yoh: That's perfect, so when do we leave Anna?  
Anna: As son as you do your daily chores

After there chores they went to the airport to buy tickets and as soon as they left the were at a place a couple miles out of the wind catchers village (Anna's friend Choi or you can call her Kiwi lives in that village)

Anna: Hey Kiwi.  
Anna said while standing on a hill over looking Kiwi's village and waving.  
Kiwi turned around from telling the village kids about the shaman tournament and told the kids she'd finish the story later and stood up and motioned Anna and the rest of them to come down.  
Kiwi: What are you doing here??  
Anna: I have to ask you something about someone named Hao.  
Kiwi's eye's widened.  
Kiwi: Okay let's go into my tent alone.  
Anna: Okay, hey Jun keep an eye on the boys.  
Jun: Okay  
Anna and Kiwi walked into a neatly decorated teepee and sat down.  
Kiwi: How'd you know i revived Hao??  
Anna: You remember Manta don't you??  
Kiwi: Yes.  
Anna: Well this morning he came bursting out of his room saying he had a dream about you and Hao, and for some odd reason his dreams really happened at that very moment, so we all decided to talk to-"  
Hao: Hey, Kiwi, the kids are wondering when you're going to finish the story??  
Kiwi: Hao will you come in here but from the back way??  
Hao: Sure.  
Kiwi: Go on Anna.  
Anna: anyways we decided to come and ask you if you know anything about it but now it seams you do.  
Anna stopped as Hao entered the teepee (not paying any attention to her) and sat down next to Kiwi.  
Kiwi: Hao??? Do you know who this is??  
Hao opened his eyes  
Hao: Yes she's my almost sister Anna Kokoyama soon to be Anna Asakura, wife of my brother Yoh Asakura.  
Hao then closed his eyes aging and then started humming a song (it sorta sounded like the titanic theme song my heart will go on)

Kiwi: Well I guess you know the truth but only part of it

Kiwi turned to Hao and Hao stopped humming and opened his eyes and they stared at each other for about eleven minutes it looked like they were talking mind talk (and they were).

Hao: I don't care if you tell her just tell her and her little friends not to go blabbing off about it.

Kiwi: Okay that's all I need.

Hao got up and it looked like he was going to leave but then he turned around and gave Kiwi a kiss and then left.

Kiwi: And Hao??

Hao: Yeah??

Kiwi: Will you do me a favor and finish telling the kids the story??

Hao: Yes Kiwi I will.

Kiwi: Thank you. Now Anna you must promise that you and your friends won't blab about this?

Anna: Yes we do thinking just get to the point

Out side

Lyzerg: I don't think you want to do that I've know Kiwi longer that Anna has and she's good at throwing rocks and she hits her target exactly where she wants them to.

Ren: It'll be okay.

Inside

Kiwi: sighs Okay, here it goes... I'm Hao's fiancée.

Kiwi blushed and laughed nervously and threw out four rocks and each hit there targets Yoh, Manta, Horo, and Ren.

Anna: Huh?

Anna looked outside and saw the four boys knocked out on the ground and when she went back in Kiwi had gone some where but she had left footprints in the sand out side they lead to the cherry blossom tree but they stopped, she looked closer at the foot prints and noticed there was one more set.

Anna: thinking I wonder where they are???

Anna heard some one behind her and she turned around and there was another girl, she had red hair in long pigtails and she was wearing a skirt.

Green: Hi I'm green, have you seen Ki-...... Kiwi!!!

Kiwi and Green ran up to each other and hugged each other.

Kiwi: How was your time in the USA???

Green: It was fun but I would have been better if you where there.

Kiwi: Did I tell you????

Green: huh??

Kiwi: I'm Hao's fiancée.

Hao: do you have to tell every one every single thing in your life??

Kiwi just rolls her eyes and her Anna, Green, and Jun walk off.

All the girls: Boys are stupid

Twenty minutes later minutes later

Anna: Okay now that were here what do we do??  
Kiwi: We'll let me see there's a strip mall over there, and a four wheeler, jet ski renting over there, ummm a beach over there and a magazine store there, and a smoothie shack over there and hey I have and idea I have one TV in my tribe its in my fathers teepee and there's the television station over there and we can make something up like there's tons of boys wanting us to date them and we keep on saying no and there stronger than us and uh-oh there is a group of boys who are stronger than all of us even with Li-pi-long and Anubis with Jun and I at there side's there still stronger but they are shamans so gulps I haven't seen them for four years so there probably stronger. But I don't really know that for a fact. They almost killed me when I was 5 years old but then Hao was walking by and he saved me, so I owe Hao my life, and that's how this all happened. So let's try too keeping our distance from them. Any ways let's go to the mall and buy some clothes and swim suites and then go rent a jet ski and go to the beach.

Jun, Anna, and Green: Okay!!!

10 hours later

Hao: Hey, Horo did you see where the girls went??

Horo: Nope.

Hao: I'm going to look for Kiwi so if any one needs me I'm in town.

Horo: Okay

Kanoke:

Later at the beach

Jun: I can't believe we've been out here for 10 hours, you'd think the boys would be looking for us by now.

Kiwi: Ohh my gosh I just remembered I was supposed to call Hao five hours ago.

Anna: Just let them worry about us for a little while.

Jun: We'll just say we where having too much fun.

Kiwi: Okay, but if he starts chewing me out I'm blaming you two.

Anna and Jun: Okay.

Green: Hey lets go to the Mall aging.

Kiwi: Okay I still haven't used up Hao's credit card yet.

Anna, Jun, and Green: You stole his credit card???

Kiwi: I do it all the time.

Kiwi tilted her head and winked and showed them Hao's credit card.

Mean while at the beach.....

Hao: Where could they be???????

Anubis: I know where she is with something of yours.

Hao: Where and What???

Anubis: They all just went to the mall and guess what she stole aging??

Hao: sigh Not agin, that's the millionth time...

A girl screams.......

Kiwi: The Grave Diggers following me I hate them!!!!!! I have to call Hao!!!

Phone numbers beeping......

ring ring

Hao: Hello???

Kiwi: Help me there chasing us...

glass shattering

Hao: Who?

Kiwi: The Grave diggers... get over here I'm in the east side of the mall.

Hao: Not those idiots agin... I'll be right there.......

click

Kiwi: Hao will be here soon, so Jun and I will hold them off. Anubis?

Anubis: Right.

Anubis and Kiwi both change into Jackals.

Bike (gang leader): What the, last time we met you weren't a shaman....

Kiwi/Anubis: Ohh I forgot to tell you I'm a shaman and im gonna get married to Hao Asakura. And he's on his way right now, Jun take the idiots over there and I'll take care of bike, Anna Green if you want to you go hide some where or do what ever,

Bike: You little prep!

Green: Big mistake!

Kiwi: What did you call me?

Bike: Prep!

Kiwi: Anubis?

Anubis: Right!

Bike: Shemi lets go. Shemi?

Anna: let's see how tough you are with out your guardian spirit???

Bike: Uhhh.......gulp

Kiwi/Anubis bites Bike's arm

Bike: Owwwww.

Runs away screaming like a girl

Kiwi/Anubis: Thanks Anna.

Kiwi and Anubis turn back

Hao: Where are they????

Kiwi: There gone.

Hao: Aww man. Now where's my credit card???? Kiwi?

Kiwi: Gulps hehe yeah about that.

Hao: Kiwi, Anubis told me you have it now give it.

Kiwi: Anubis............evil glareFine here.

Hao: Thank you, now where were you guys???

Kiwi: Ehem.......Were Girls and we went shopping then we rented a jet ski and went to the beach.

Hao: And how come you didn't call me????

Jun: Hey don't blame her it's mine and Anna's fault she was about to call but then Anna and I pulled her onto the Jet Ski.

Hao: Okay and Kiwi your father wants you.

Kiwi: Hey you guys I'll catch up later ok????

Jun, Anna Green: Okay.

Kiwi: Hao, I'll race you.

Hao: Okay but........ Hey that's no fair you can't be a jackal.

Kiwi/Anubis: Yes it is.

Hao: Fine.....

Kiwi/Anubis: Hao, hurry up.

Hao: I'm coming! Just slow down.

Kiwi/Anubis: Don't you remember it's a race.

Hao: Yeah no duh.

Kiwi/Anubis sticks out her tong and then runs into her father then loses spirit control...

Kiwi: Sorry daddy so what did you want?

Konake: Kiwi, my first and only daughter you must go into the wilderness till you unlock the power inside you now go pack your stuff while I talk to Hao.

Kiwi: Uhhh okay I will.

Konake: Now Hao you are wondering why I picked you to marry my daughter over four thousand Indians and your only one single white man, that's because the great spirit said you were the second most powerful man on earth and that you and my daughter where supposed to be together, you're the one whose supposed to help her unlock her power in her heart, but the only thing that can do this is love, once you two are in real love it will be unlocked but until that you guys have to go out into the wilderness and stay out there until your oracle rings.

Hao: Okay, so I'll go pack to.

Konake: Yes, you shall, and I'll tell Yoh to tell Anna and them what's going on.

Hao: Okay.

Kiwi: Okay daddy I'm ready.

Konake: My daughter may the spirits be with you, and Hao will go with you to help you.

Kiwi: Okay.

Hao: Hey are you ready??

Kiwi: Yep.

Konake: Then you to love birds set off.

Kiwi: Daddy.

Konake: Sorry.

Kiwi: Bye daddy.

Gives her dad a hug, Hao rolls his eyes.

Kiwi: Hao lets go.

Hao: Okay.

Kiwi: Bye Daddy love'ya.

Kiwi takes of running,

Kiwi: C'mon Hao your so slow.

Hao: C'mon, Kiwi can't you slow down.

Kiwi: Fine Hao, but just because It's getting late.

Hao and Kiwi set down there stuff.

Kiwi: Did my dad tell you how to unlock the power with in?

Hao: Yeah, he said that we have to fall in love.

Kiwi: And let me guess he meant love as in all that lovey dovey stuff right?

Hao: Yep, he did.

Kiwi: Hey I'll race you to that hill, then we will set up camp there.

Hao: Let's just walk to the hill and figure out how we'll do this thing.

Kiwi: Fine, let's go.

Kiwi said with a sweet innocent voice.

Hao: So why did you pick that hill out of all the rest?

Kiwi: Huh? Ohh sorry I was spacing out. The reason I did is because my mom and I would sit there and she would think of when and who I would marry and then we would get up or at least she would and run down the hill and I rolled. That was before she got killed by Bike and his gang.

Hao: So that's how you got into trouble with them.

Kiwi: yeah but then I wasn't a shaman.

Kiwi runs up to the hill and drops the stuff and rolls down the hill when she gets to the bottom she lays there.

Hao: Sometimes you just amaze me.

Kiwi: Hey what's that supposed to mean?

Hao: Ohh nothing.

Kiwi: I'm not so sure about that.

Kiwi runs up the hill and starts unpacking.

Kiwi: I'm going to go to the hot springs near by and freshen up and don't fallow me if you do your dead.

Hao: I won't.

Kiwi: Okay.

Anubis: Hao, wanna go scare her.

Hao: This once.

Kiwi starts getting undressed and slips into the lake with just her bra and underwear, and looks up at the sky and picks up a rock and throws it in the bushes.

Kiwi: I told you not to follow.

Hao: It Was Anubis he said to try to scare you, but do you mind if I join you?

Kiwi: Might as well now that you're here.

Hao just takes off his shirt and joins her. And looks at her arms and on the top there's a scar that looks like it was a gash.

Hao: What happened there?

Kiwi looks at it for one minute then looks at the sky.

Kiwi: I was with my mother when she got killed; Bike had killed her with a sword then he tried to attack me but he just got my arm then you came and you know the rest.

Hao: Hmmm I wonder why I didn't notice that, I would think it would've been gushing blood.

Kiwi: That's because I had a blood red Tee shirt on.

Hao: Ahh I see, now let's think about the power that your father was talking about.

Kiwi: Hey, didn't my dad say that we have to be in love as in LOVE?

Hao: Yes he did, which means we have to start being nice to each other etcetera.

Kiwi: So lets see here umm I'm going to go lay on the hill wanna come with?

Hao: sure.

Kiwi: I'm going to go and visit my mom's grave while I'm out here I'll be there in a little while.

Kiwi walks to the top of the hill and sees Hao at the bottom looking at the sunset, then a squirrel runs up and trips her, she hits Hao and they both roll down the hill Hao ends on top of Kiwi and they kiss and stay that way till Hao's oracle rings.

Hao: Huh…… I guess it's time to go back.

Kiwi: I guess.

Hao and Kiwi walk back with more love than they ever had for each other.

Kiwi: I guess that moment was just the thing to unlock my power, but why did daddy want me to unlock my power?

Hao: I don't know, when I read his mind he was thinking about you and he pictured you as a goddess.

Kiwi: Hmmm………

Konake: Well, well, well the two love birds have returned.

Kiwi: Daddy stop it, so daddy why did I need to unlock this so called power?

Konake: Okay here it goes, my little Kiwi, the spirits have warned me that a power that's more powerful than Hao's brother Yoh, he will be in the shape of a wolf but then he will be able to change shapes like a shape shifter, you will know this power because only you and Hao will be able to se it the furyoku will be intense, and this power you have will be completely unlocked.

Kiwi: You mean that I have to fight this thing by myself only as a jackal?

Konake: You will have a sword and then you and Anubis will join forces, and Hao will help you with that won't you Hao?

Hao: Yep.

Kiwi: Hey, Daddy can I go to Mikes just for one night please?

Konake: Fine, but just for tonight.

Kiwi: Yeah thank you daddy.

Kiwi starts jumping around and cheering...

Konake: But, Hao has to go with you.

Kiwi stops.

Kiwi: Fine, but can I use your credit card daddy?

Konake: Fine just don't use it up okay?

Kiwi: Okay, c'mon Hao.

Konake: You must bring this sword with you.

Kiwi: Okay.

Hao just rolls his eyes and goes.

Kiwi pulls out her cell phone.

Anna: Hello?

Kiwi: Hey, I'm back.

Anna: Really, hey Jun, Green the two love birds are back.

Kiwi: Anna, stop it, hey lets go over to Mikes.

Anna: Okay.

Kiwi: Meet you there I'm just going to ditch Hao first.

Anna: Okay.

Kiwi hangs up,

Kiwi: Hao lets go shopping then.

Hao just sighs.

Ten minutes later Kiwi buys a dress,

Kiwi: Hao I'm going to change I'll be right back.

Hao: All right.

Kiwi goes in the girl's restroom and changes then runs out the back.

Kiwi calls Anna.

Anna: Hello?

Kiwi: Where are you guys?

Anna: Were by the back of the mall.

Kiwi: I'll meet you at the end of the sidewalk bye.

Anna: Bye.

Later in the mall

Hao: Where is she?

Girl: I wonder who was with that girl who ran out of the back?

Other girl: I don't know who ever she is with he must be mad.

Hao thinking: How dare she ditch me?

Back of the mall

Anna: It's about time.

Kiwi: Sorry, I told my daddy I would go shopping then I had to ditch Hao, it was easy and fun, now lets go to mikes.

Jun: Okay did you tell Hao??

Anna, Jun and Green laugh

Kiwi: Very funny it's so funny I forgot to laugh, now lets go before Hao gets suspicious and comes out here.

Anna: I think he already has.

Anna points behind Kiwi, Kiwi looks back.

Kiwi: Crud lets go.

Green: But how?

Kiwi and Anubis change into a jackal,

Kiwi/ Anubis: This is how now get on my back and hurry.

Green, Jun, and Anna jump on.

Hao: Get back here now, Choi Kanoitano Jokiwi.

Kiwi screeches to a stop,

Anna: Wh-what are you doing?

Kiwi/ Anubis whispers: Once Hao gets close we'll jump and he'll fall in the puddle of mud over there.

Jun: Wow that's good, but will he fall for it, I mean that you've done it zillions of times to him and you'd think he'd catch on to you real fast.

Kiwi: Don't worry I know he'll grab on to my tail so I'll jump over close to that pond and only let my tail hit it.

Green: Hey that's a new one.

Kiwi: Here we go now hang on peoples.

Hao goes to grab her but she jumps and he grabs her tail and she pulls him off the ground and he lands in the pond and let's go of there tail and Kiwi/ Anubis run away.

Hao: That's new.

Hao sits there and spits water out of his mouth and pulls out a fish

Kiwi/ Anubis: That was fun.

Anna and Jun sit there with scared faces and Green just sits there rocking her head back and forth and humming.

Ten minutes later…

Kiwi/ Anubis: I'd get off if I where you.

Anna and Jun get off and Kiwi and Anubis separate.

Kiwi: Anubis your staying with me now lets go to mike's house.

Anna: What's that for?

She said while pointing down to the sword on Kiwi's belt.

Kiwi: My daddy told me to take it with but I just think it's a pile of junk and it's gaudy.

Jun: Wow, now let's go.

Kiwi: All right, I just feel bad leaving Hao there.

Anna: Are you turning soft on us?

Kiwi: No, well sorta, after what happened in the woods I turned soft towards him.

Anna, Jun, and Green exchange looks.

Green: What happened?

Kiwi: I'd rather not talk about it.

Anna: C'mon Kiwi you could tell us we won't tell any one.

Kiwi: Fine, well let's get going and I'll explain on the way.

Jun: Okay.

Kiwi: Now, when we where in the woods I went to the hot spring near by and Hao and Anubis tried to scare me then I told Hao he could join me, then I got out and told him to meet me at the hill then I tripped and he ended on top of me and then we kissed. Then his orcale rang.

Kiwi blushed…

Anna: Wow that's why you guys came back so early.

Jun and Green look at each other,

Jun: So that's why you turned soft on us.

Green: Kiwi, how come you didn't tell us this earlier?

Kiwi: I would of if Hao wasn't around, now aren't we supposed to be at Mike's?

Jun: Let's just put this all behind us and let's just bring him with if that's what you want Kiwi.

Kiwi: I guess, plus if I don't Daddy will get mad at me, Hao Asakura get over here now.

Hao thinking: What made her change her mind?

Kiwi: Now.

Hao: Coming.

Hao stumbles out of the pond and catches up with her.

Hao: This better not be another trick of yours.

Kiwi: It isn't I swear plus if it was I'd be gone by now, and if it is I'll let you slap me.

Hao thinking: Now I know it's no trick she'll never let me slap her.

Anna: Now c'mon you two love birds let's go or else Mike will get mad at us and you know that's not pretty now that he's a shaman.

Kiwi: Really? He's a shaman?

Anna: Yep he has a shape shifter spirit for his guardian spirit.

Kiwi: Wow.

Ten, minutes later...

Kiwi rings the door bell to Mike's house...

Mike: Hey, C'mon in.

Kiwi just smiles and walks in with the rest of the group.

Kiwi: Sorry were late we had a little thing we had to take care of.

Kiwi glances at Hao...

Mike: No problem.

Ten hours later Kiwi's cell phone rings......

Kiwi: Hello??

Konake: Hey Kiwi it's time to come home, tomorrow you and Hao have a big day so come home now.

Kiwi: Okay.

Kiwi hangs up....

Kiwi: Hao daddy says we have to go home.

Hao: Okay.

Kiwi: Sorry Mike Hao and I have a big day tomorrow I'll call you tomorrow okay?

Kike: Okay see 'ya then.

Kiwi: Okay bye Jun, bye Anna, bye Green, bye Mike.

Kiwi wave's goodbye then turns into a jackal.

Kiwi/ Anubis: Hao get on we'll get home faster.

Hao: Uhhh okay.

Hao gets on and Kiwi/ Anubis run towards the village.

Hao: Can't you slow down a little?

Kiwi/ Anubis: If we did we'd be there in a half an hour so hold on were going faster.

Hao: What, ahhhhhhhhh.

Kiwi/ Anubis screech to a stop and change back and Hao jumps off before they change back.

Kiwi: Now let's go get some rest because I start my training tomorrow.

Hao: Okay.

Hao and Kiwi kiss and both walk into there teepee's, Kiwi can't help but think about this so called power she has, and she can't fall asleep until she hears this piano playing and she falls asleep and wakes up the next morning and sees Hao standing outside of her teepee.

Hao: Hey are you ready?

Kiwi: Just let me get changed.

Hao: Okay, I'll be in my teepee just call me when you're done.

Kiwi: Okay.

Hao walks into his teepee strait across from hers and she closes her door and then walks out and climbs into the cherry blossom tree and then calls Hao on her call phone.

Hao: Hello?

Kiwi: you said to call, I'm ready, meet me by the cherry blossom okay?

Hao: Alright.

Hao walks out to the tent and looks at the cherry blossom and walks up to it.

Hao: Kiwi where are you?

He turns around and kiwi jumps down then he turns the way where Kiwi was and then she jumps down behind him and he turns around then kiwi jumps up then he turns around and kiwi jumps in front of him and she scares him.

Hao: now where'd you learn that trick?

Kiwi: Umm..... Ohh yeah Ren taught it to me.

Hao: Okay now let's get to training.

Kiwi: Okay.

Ten hours later.....

Hao: I think you've got this whole thing down wow you're a fast learner.

Kiwi: that's what I get for hanging around my mom all the time she also taught me how to be a medium so I'm already down the path to a fast learner.

Hao: Really, hey I was wondering if you would want to go to town for dinner my treat, it's only to celebrate that you learned so fast.

Kiwi: Hao if you want to go out with me just ask you don't have to be shy about it, and I'll pay for it.

Kiwi just smiled and put her sword back in it's case....

Kiwi: I'll go ask Daddy you just stay here.

Hao: Okay.

Kiwi walks into her dad's tent and everyone stops talking.

Kiwi: Daddy, can Hao and I got to tow for dinner?

Konake: Sure but first you have to announce the thing going on between Hao and why I wont say yes to there son's.

Kiwi: No problem, okay sigh Hao and I are going to get married I'm his fiancée.

Man: What he's a white man though, has he done anything for us?

Kiwi: Yes, he has he helped me unlock the power that I need to help protect the world from the demons that will come up.

Konake: Kiwi, how did you find that out?

Kiwi: Well lets just say daddy the things I got from mom where being a medium and I can read minds and have spiritual sight so that there is another reason Hao and I should be together we both have the same powers and other things, now daddy can we please?

Konake: okay here's my credit card.

Kiwi: thanks daddy.

Kiwi kisses her dad and runs out.

Kiwi: Hey Hao lets get going okay?

Hao: Okay.

Kiwi turns into a jackal and runs next to Hao and Hao jumps on....

Hao: What took you so long?

Kiwi/ Anubis: My father wanted to talk to the tribe council for some reason.

Hao: Okay.

Kiwi and Anubis separate and Hao falls off.

Hao: What did you do that for?

Kiwi: Hao, do you remember what kind of ghost Mike had?

Hao: Yeah, a shape...shifter...that's bad.

Kiwi: I have to destroy it before it brings out it's full power, c'mon lets go to mikes.

Hao: Right.

Kiwi and Anubis change agin and Hao jumps on they rush over to Mikes, kiwi and Anubis separate and kiwi rings the door bell.

Mike: Hey.

Kiwi: No time to talk where your spirit?

Mike: He's in back why is there something wrong?

Kiwi runs in,

Kiwi: Hao tell him.

Kiwi gets to the back yard...

Kiwi: So it's you after all.

Spirit: Ahhhh the demons warned me about you and your fiancée.

Kiwi: Wait a second your that one spirit I saw after I revived Hao you must of slipped out when I revived him.

Spirit: Yes I did, and my name is Chanekalanasokinaleokanwicha the demon spirit but you can call me Chaneka, I am lord of the demon spirits, so tell me did you figure out how to unlock the power I locked up before you were born?

Kiwi: You did that to me?

Chaneka: Yes I did.

Kiwi: I'm gonna kill you, and actually I have unlocked it.

Chaneka: Tell me how did you unlock it?

Kiwi: Well, if you must know Hao and I had a magical moment.

Chaneka: What, I told that squirrel not to trip you.

Kiwi: What you know him?

Chaneka: Yes, I gave him eternal life, in exchange for his soul, you see I eat souls for power, its like fuel for me.

Kiwi: I don't care just let's get this over with, Anubis, spirit form, into the chlikeytilyopokily sword.

Chaneka: What, demons from the center of the earth come up.

Later in front of Mikes house....

Hao: So that's it.

small earth quake

Hao: Crud she already started, Mike we have to get back there now be fore he summons the demons.

Mike: Okay, lets go.

They run back there and sees Kiwi standing there facing them..

Kiwi: That was easy.

Hao: Where is he?

Kiwi pointed to the ground where the spirit lays, all of a sudden a pair of demon hands come up and grab Kiwi and knocks her sword out of her hands and stabs her in the back with her sword and drops it.

Hao: Kiwi, Noooo.

Hao grabs her sword and cuts her free and she falls to the ground, and the spirit disappears and the ground goes back to normal, Hao runs up to Kiwi, and kneels next to her.

Hao: Kiwi are you okay?

Green, Yoh, Anna, Jun, Ren, Horo, Lyzerg, and Manta run up.

Anna: Looks like they both did it.

Kiwi: Hao ask Anna for the revival spell she knows it but when you revive me make sure no one slips out of the under world I—I love you.

Kiwi's eye's close and her Furyoku level dropped to zero.

Hao started to cry.

Hao said softly: Kiwi, you have to come back,voice changes to normal Anna do you know the revival spell?

Anna: Uhuh.

Green: Can you use it?

Anna: Yes I can.

Yoh: She risked her life for the world.

Ren: Wow she a strong little girl.

Horo: Yeah.

Hao picks up Kiwi and they all walk back to her village.

Konake: What, she's dead.

Anna: Calm down shell be back in a couple of hours don't worry.

Hao: She risked her life for millions of lives.

Manta: Yoh, she's rambunctious like you accept more hyper.

Yoh: Yeah you're right.

He smiled with his usual lazy smile.

Ten hours later Kiwi awakes in Hao's lap.

Kiwi: Hao?

Hao: Hey.

Kiwi starts to get up,

Hao: You shouldn't get up.

Kiwi: I'm fine can you stop worrying about me for one second, and as for you Ren I heard what you said about me being a strong little girl, don't ever call me that agin.

Ren dose a nervous laugh.

Ren: Sorry.

Kiwi stands up and then falls down and Hao catches her.

Kiwi: How come my back hurts?

Hao: Don't you remember that the demon stabbed you in the back?

Kiwi: Now I do.

Kiwi started to laugh, and got up out of Hao's lap and climbed up into the cherry blossom and stared at the sky. (Of course no one except Yoh, and Hao had seen her go up there) So Hao went up there and sat next to her and she glanced over at him and he gave her a sweet innocent smile and they kissed and stayed that way for a long time, of course only Yoh had seen them kiss. A few months later it was Kiwi's birth day, of course she got to sleep in instead of waking up at 7:00Am,

Hao: Kiwi, hello Kiwi, wake up.

Kiwi: I'm tired leave me alone.

Kiwi rolls over…

Hao: But it's your birth day sweetie, so you have to.

Kiwi: But I'm still tired from that battle.

Hao: It's been six weeks you can't use that excuse anymore.

Hao bent down over her and kissed her, but that made her fall asleep agin.

Hao: Sleep tight I'll let you sleep in today just because it's your birth day.

He walks out.

Konake: hao, where is she?

Hao: Just let her sleep she was injured pretty badly in that fight a couple weeks ago.

Konake: Yeah you're right, you are the perfect husband for her.

Hao smiles,

Kiwi: What are you two talking about now?

Hao turns around.

Hao: I thought you fell asleep?

Kiwi: Let's just say I was faking it.

Hao just rolls his eyes,

Kiwi: Daddy I'm going to pay my respects to mommy okay?

Konake: Okay be back by five O' clock Pm.

Kiwi: Okay daddy, c'mon Hao.

Hao thinking: Why dose she want me to come with?

Kiwi: You'll see.

Hao: Okay.

Ten minutes later…

Hao: So why did you want to come with?

Hao smiles me back

Kiwi: I just feel like spending half of my birth day with the one I love.

Kiwi just closes her eyes and smiles at Hao, and then looks into space.

Hao: Did you see your mom?

Kiwi: Huh? Ohh yeah, she says Hi.

Hao: Kiwi?

Kiwi: Yeah?

Hao crying: I just want you to know never to die on me agin you're lucky Anna was here or else you would of never been alive your such an idiot turning your back on an open portal to the underworld.

Kiwi: uhh..

She starts laughing,

Hao stops crying,

Hao: Why are you laughing?

Kiwi: It's so weird I've never seen you cry before.

Hao starts laughing too.

Hao: I actually have cried twice in my life but that was over you.

Kiwi smiles innocently then she faints.

Hao: Kiwi? Wake up.

Hao feels her head.

Hao: It's warm.

Hao picks her up and runs through the woods to her village,

Hao: Konake, hurry she has a high fever.

Konake: What, but when did this happen?

Hao: It happened when we where in the woods but how I'm still figuring that out, I'll call Anna she'll find out what's wrong.

Hao pick's up his cell phone and dials Anna's number.

Anna: Hello?

Hao: Anna, I need your help.

Anna: Why should I help you?

Hao: It's not for me it's for Kiwi she has a really high fever.

Anna: I'll be right over.

They both hang up, the first one to come is Green,

Green: Anna told me the news.

Green glances down at Kiwi who is now trembling and sweating.

Anna rushes in, and kneels next to Kiwi,

Anna: It's opium.

Hao looks at Anna in fear.

Anna: Chaneka must of saved up his energy to get revenge on her.

Hao: How dare he.

Anna: You must go and get these ingredients for the medicine.

Anna handed Hao a sheet of paper.

Anna: Use the spirit of fire to get there faster.

Hao: Right, Spirit of fire.

Hao and the spirit of fire disappear fast into the horizon.

Jun, Ren, Horo, Yoh, and Manta run into the room.

And Hao runs in with the medicine ingredients.

Hao: Here.

Hao handed them to Anna, and Anna mixed them and poured them into a cup and gave them to Kiwi.

Anna and every one left except Hao.

Anna: He must really love her he never left her side.

Jun: Yeah they both turned soft after that one night in the woods.

Green: She told me once that no matter what she'll love him for ever through life and death.

Anna: Really?

Green: Yep.

A few months later Kiwi wakes up to see hao sitting there sleeping.

Kiwi: What happened?

Hao wakes up…

Hao: Hey look whose awake.

Kiwi: What happened?

Hao: Chaneka saved up his energy and some how put opium in your body.

Kiwi: I'm gonna kill him so that he wont exist in the whole universe or in the underworld.

Hao: But first you have to recover.

Kiwi stares at her hand.

Kiwi: uhhh, what's this from?

Hao looks at her hand.

Hao: I don't know.

Kiwi: It looks like a yin yang sign.

Hao: Yeah your right.

Kiwi: Ohh well.

Kiwi starts to get up but Hao pushes her back down…

Hao: You have to rest, now stay here what do you want?

Kiwi: I want to… I don't really know something just told me to get up.

Hao: Really that's strange.

Kiwi: Where Anubis?

Hao: He's off with Yoh doing something.

Kiwi starts laughing.

Kiwi: That's typical.

Ren: Hey, look the little girl is awake.

Kiwi: Just because I'm hurt doesn't mean I can still get over there some how and hurt you Ren.

Ren turns around and Kiwi throws a rock at his head and it hits him…

Hao: Now that's the Kiwi I know.

A few weeks later

Konake: Kiwi, you have ten minutes to get ready then you have to go dance with Hao for the rest of the night.

Kiwi: But daddy.

Konake: No but daddies for this daddy, now your gonna go dance eaven if you don't want to you have to.

Kiwi: Daddy. Peas, I don't really want to dance for ten hours I'll end up dieing of exhaustion.

Konake: Actually you have to dance with all the boys here.

Kiwi: Even Ren?

Konake: Yep, but your lucky.

Kiwi: That's not luck I'd rather die than dance with that idiot.

Konake: Well, I'll make an exception to Ren but then you have to dance with Horo.

Kiwi: All right, but why am I the princess I don't like it I always have Hao following me around and other peoples always call me princess and I hate it how they bow before me I just wanna be alone for a little while.

Kiwi runs past Hao and into the woods with her hands over her eyes and crying…

Konake: Wait, Kiwi, come back.

Hao: What's her problem?

Konake: She hates being a princess, just leave her alone for a few minutes then go talk to her okay?

Hao: Okay.

In the woods Kiwi is kneeling next to her mom's grave crying...

Kiwi sobbing: Why did you have to leave me why?

Anubis appears next to her...

Kiwi: Anubis, I wish that you were there that day she'd be alive.

Anubis: Yeah, you're right.

Kiwi gets a gleam in her eyes...She stands up and runs toward her village, she turns into a jackal and runs straight through it. Hao sees her and follows her. Kiwi stops and hides and watches Hao stop right in front of where she hid.

Hao: Where did she go?

Kiwi sneaks past him and goes to town as a jackal, and screeches to a stop when she sees Bike.

Kiwi/ Anubis: Bike, now's your time to pay for my mother's death.

Bike: Well, well, well, hey guys look at the cute little puppy.

Kiwi and Anubis separate and Kiwi pulls out her sword.

Kiwi: Anubis, spirit form, into the jackal sword.

Bike: You know little girls shouldn't play with big boy swords like that.

Kiwi: Shut up, I think you should thank me I saved the world before any one heard about the evil coming up from the center of the earth, and if you don't believe I defeated the Demon king, then feel free to hurt me all you want.

Kiwi spreads her arms out and drops her sword Bike starts towards her just as Hao saw her.

Hao: Kiwi, don't throw your life away like that.

Kiwi glares at Hao and a force field goes around her and bike Kiwi jumps up just in time for bike not to hit her…

Bike: What the... how'd you learn that?

Kiwi: Training.

The Kiwi picks up her sword…

Kiwi: Now it's time for us to battle for real, now get out your ghost and fight or else you'll die.

Hao runs to find Anna.... Hao runs into the teepee where she is...

Hao: Anna, Kiwis gone insane.

Anna: What do you mean shed never be like that.

Hao: She's gonna kill bike, she put a barrier up.

Anna: I guess he had some more power left he made her this way but she wont stop until she kills him.

Hao: Is there anything we can do?

Anna: Yes but we have to do it fast now take me to her.

Hao: Okay follow me.

Anna follows Hao into town....

Kiwi: Good now that you're ready lets do this.

Bike/ Shemi thinking: This isn't the Kiwi we know.

Shemi: Look behind her there's another spirit.

Bike/ Shemi: Anubis listen to us Chaneka is behind this we have to get to Hao and tell him you try to distract them.

Anubis looks and the he sees him…

Anubis: Okay.

Anubis goes out of his spirit mode...

Kiwi: Anubis what are you doing?

Anubis: Kiwi, I know you're in there now don't let Chaneka take over you.

Kiwi loses conciseness and falls to the ground....

In Kiwi's head...

Kiwi: Chaneka get out of my head.

Chaneka: Ahhh so I see you found me, but I can't get out till Hao comes to help you and the only way I can get out if Hao kisses you for ten minutes.

Kiwi: You idiot you did this just to annoy me.

Chaneka: Ha, yes that and for pay back.

Kiwi: Don't worry I know just how to tell Hao the thing to get you out.

Chaneka: How you're just a little girl.

Kiwi: I'm no little girl; I'm an Indian princess, and a medium.

Chaneka: What?

Kiwi: You should have known better I can talk to Hao in my mind. Hao?

Hao thinking: Kiwi, you're alright.

Kiwi: You could say that Chaneka is in here Chaneka say hello or else.

Chaneka: Hello.

Hao: What, Kiwi what's going on?

Kiwi: I'll tell you just get over to my body I'll deal with the force field.

Hao: Okay bye.

Kiwi: Okay, see ya later, now as for you Chaneka, put the force field down.

Chaneka: Fine but you must promise to destroy me right after no short deaths. Okay?

Kiwi: Okay, but you have to tell Hao because I'm not.

Chaneka: Okay.

Chaneka snaps his fingers Hao rushes in there...

Hao talking to kiwi in her mind: Kiwi, what do I have to do?

Chaneka: You must kiss her for ten minutes.

Hao: What, you devil.

Chaneka: Hey it's my job I can't help it.

Hao kisses her and Anna stands there Ten minutes later Chaneka' so soul comes out and Kiwi wakes up and gets up…

Kiwi: Now Chaneka are you ready?

Chaneka: Okay I'm ready.

Anna and Hao look at each other in curiosity Kiwi the goes and attacks Chaneka and he disappears and then Kiwi faints, but before she falls down Hao catches her.

Kiwi: Thank you Chaneka.

And she loses conciseness

Hao: Kiwi what do you mean thank you?

Anna: Just let her rest she's had a rough couple months.

Hao: Yeah you're right.

Hao picks up Kiwi and carry's her to the Village. And sets her down in her teepee, and stays there until she wakes up…

Kiwi: What happened?

Hao: Guess who?

Kiwi: Ohh yeah now I remember.

Hao smiles…

Kiwi: Now tomorrow I'm gonna dance it's not that bad after all I've been through.

Hao: I guess you're right.

Kiwi falls asleep and Hao kisses her softly and he walks into his teepee The next morning Hao wakes to someone standing in his door way.

Hao thinking: Who the...

Kiwi: Get up, to days the second day of the cherry blossom festival.

Hao gets up and rubs his eyes.

Hao: Well, I guess there's a first time for every thing.

Kiwi smiles…

Kiwi: When you're ready meet me by the cherry blossom tree.

Hao: Okay.

Kiwi leaves and climbs up into the tree and sits there…

Hao gets ready and goes out and sees Kiwi's leg hanging down and he try to grab it but she pulls it up and then jumps down into Hao's arms.

Hao: You still amaze me no matter what you do, you're not like any other girl I know.

Kiwi smiles…

Kiwi: Ehem.

Hao: Huh? Ohh sorry…

Hao puts her down…

Kiwi: C'mon lets climb to the top.

Hao: Okay.

They climb to the top Konake goes into kiwi's teepee...

Konake: Kiwi, time... to... get............ up? Kiwi where are you?

Kiwi: In the tree daddy.

Konake: Who woke who up?

Kiwi smiles…

Konake: Wow that's a first, now you two love birds get down here.

Kiwi and Hao glance at each other…

Kiwi: Daddy stop it…

Kiwi jumps down and slips and falls to the ground.

Then Hao jumps down and slips on the same thing and lands on top of kiwi, they stare into each others eyes Kiwi and Hao start blushing Konake starts laughing and Hao gets up and so dose kiwi…

Kiwi: Daddy stop it please?

Konake: Okay I will.

Konake: Now Kiwi it's time to go dance.

Kiwi looks at Hao…

Kiwi: okay.

Konake jumps at the word okay because he's never heard that word from his daughter's mouth…

Konake: What you want to?

Kiwi: Yep, but just Hao okay?

Konake: okay.

Then Kiwi grabs Hao's arm and pulls him out to the dance floor Ten hours later, Kiwi and Hao go to the front of there teepee's and Kiss then they both go into Kiwi's teepee and fall asleep real fast, Hao laying horizontally and Kiwi sleeping on his chest Kiwi wakes up in the morning with Hao still asleep, Kiwi gets up and changes then Kisses Hao gently trying not to wake him up and then she goes out to the woods and stands there looking there at her mom's grave then Kiwi looks next to her grave and there sitting there waiting for her was a cute wolf pup

Kiwi kneels next to the pup and she notices a little tag on its tail and she takes it off…

Dear Kiwi,

Thank you for not killing me slowly and here's a wolf pup you must remember me for we will meet agin in life but only when time comes, his name is Chaneka.

From,

Chaneka

Kiwi looks up in the sky…

Kiwi: Thanks Chaneka, if it weren't for you I would still be a little girl with nothing but a village of boys wanting to marry me and I would still be teasing Hao.

Chaneka's face appears in Kiwi's mind, and he appears next to her kiwi looks over there and sees him and she smiles, then he goes into the dog's body and the dog runs up to her and jumps in her arms later at the village Hao wakes up...

Hao: Where the heck did that girl go now?

Then kiwi enters with a wolf pup in her arms...

Kiwi: Hey, Chaneka, look the sleepy head is awake.

Chaneka barks…

Hao: What did you just call him?

Kiwi: This is Chaneka, the real Chaneka is in his body he wanted to start a new life like you but you did that three times.

Kiwi smiles and her and Hao start laughing…

Kiwi: Let's go to the hot springs I have to show you something.

Hao: Uhh, Okay.

Half an hour later Kiwi and Hao get to the hot springs.

Kiwi: This is the last place I saw my mom before Bike had attacked it's here but not here.

Hao: I don't think I'm catching you.

Kiwi: Fallow me.

Kiwi starts walking towards the cliff…

Hao: Are you crazy?

Kiwi: Nope, I'm a medium and you are too, and only mediums can cross this bridge, and ones with true love for each other will be able to unlock the true prize, my mom said to bring the one true gut I love here after I have unlocked the power within my self, the prize has never been opened, so we don't know what it is yet…

Hao: Now I see, so what you mean is th-tha-that…….

Kiwi: Hao are you okay?

Hao glares at her…

Kiwi: Hello, Hao anyone in there?

Kiwi waves her hand in front of Hao's face Hao then grabs Kiwi's wrist really hard…

Kiwi: Hao, wh-wha-what-whats wrong?thinking His evil side can't be back can it?

Hao with evil tone: Yes my little Kiwi it has and soon I will find a way to rule the world and you my little princess will help me.

Kiwi: Hao Asakura, you won't try that I won't let you, I'll get you're evil side out of you for good.

Hao: Sure you will, but the good thing is you will be my queen.

Kiwi: I will but not to some one who is trying to take over the world, Hao I know you're in there it's me you're little Kiwi pooh.

Hao: Yes you are.

Kiwi: What did you do with the Hao I know, the sweet and innocent Hao?

Hao: Let's just say you will have to get killed some way but not by you but by me.

Kiwi: Spirit of fire kill me pleas then the good Hao will come back.

The spirit started at her….bang she got hot and the evil side came out and the good Hao stands there but he doesn't notice his fiancée lying there on the ground then Anubis comes out of no where…

Anubis: Kiwi-sama, what happened?

Kiwi: I did it to save Hao good thing I can be revived agin.

Hao wakes out of his trance…

Hao: What happened?

Anubis: you're evil side came back and Kiwi got killed to save you.

Hao looks to the ground and sees Kiwi laying there bleeding severally and runs up to her,

Hao: How many times do you have to get killed?

Kiwi: I don't know but I love you see you soon.

Her eye's close and Hao picks her up and walks back to the village and behind him there is a trail of blood they get into the village…

Konake: I can smell blood, and that's not good.

Anna: Yeah, but where's it coming from?

Konake: Will you go check on Kiwi?

Anna: Sure.

Anna goes into Kiwi's teepee and sees Hao sitting there and Kiwi's head in his lap and then she slips on the blood…

Anna: Hao, what happened?

Hao: My evil side came back, and well she went and got herself killed agin.

Anna: She really loves you she told Green once said she said she would stick with you through life and death.

Hao: She keep's on getting hurt because of me.

Anna: The revival spell, she'll come back in an hour.

Hao: Thanks.

Anna smiles and goes into Konake's teepee…

Konake: So…

Anna: it's nothing some one tried to attack Kiwi but she hurt him so she has his blood on her and she's fine.

Konake: Okay.

One hour later Kiwi wakes up…

Hao: Hey sleeping beauty.

Kiwi smiles…

Kiwi: What time is it?

Hao: 11:00 PM

Kiwi: I'm going to bed nighty night.

Hao: Sweet dreams.

One hour later Kiwi wakes up to a scream…

Kiwi: What the?

She gets up and walks out side and fallows the screaming, she gets there and sees a quo headed boy lying there…

Kiwi: Who the…Ren? What happened?

Ren: I was just out taking a walk then I was ambushed by I don't really know.

Kiwi: Here let me help you get back.

Ren: I'm fine.

He gets up and falls into Kiwi's arms…

Kiwi: C'mon, I'm better than any other girly you know.

Kiwi turns into a jackal…

Kiwi/ Anubis: Ready?

Ren: Yeah.

Kiwi/ Anubis: Okay here we go.

They take off…

Ren thinking: How could she hear me I barely even screamed…

Kiwi/ Anubis: I'd get off.

Ren jumps off then leans against the cherry blossom tree and Kiwi/ Anubis change back…

Kiwi: Hey are you hurt any were?

Ren: Sorta my leg and my arm.

Kiwi: I'm just guessing but there sprained.

Ren: You're probably right.

Kiwi: Stay here and let me go get Anna.

Ren: Okay.

Kiwi runs into Anna's teepee…

Kiwi: Hey Anna?

Anna sits up and rubs her eye's…

Anna: Kiwi, you're back?

Kiwi: Yeah, but enough chit chat follow me.

Anna gets up and follows her…

Ren: It's about time.

Kiwi: Oh just hush, now sit still.

Anna: There sprained.

Kiwi: Hey, I was right now, sit still.

Ren: But it hurts.

Kiwi and Anna: Stop it before we hurt you even worse.

Ren: owie.

Smack…Hao wakes up and hits his head on Kiwi's lamp.

Hao: Ouch, what was that?

Hao hears Ren outside…

Ren: Hey you two that's not nice, especially you Kiwi, wait till Hao hears about this.

Hao: About what?

Ren: She…

Kiwi and Anna cover his mouth…

Anna: Nothing he just got hurt.

Hao: And what about the two hand prints on his cheeks?

Kiwi and Anna: nothing.

Ren licks there hands and Kiwi and Anna take them off…

Kiwi and Anna: Ewww.

Ren: They slapped me.

Hao: I bet you deserved it.

Kiwi and Anna: He did, and now he can stay out here tonight for licking our hands or else you can carry him back you're self.

Then they both get up and walk away Ren looks at Hao...

Ren: how can you stand both of them I mean ones gonna be you're wife then the other will be you're sister?

Hao: It's hard, but if you look at them they both have a soft side but still there girly popse I didn't sa-.

Thunk...

Ren: What the, Kiwi why did you hit Hao with a rock I mean he's you're fiancée?

Kiwi: No one calls us a girly gets away with it.

Ren: I will never understand you two.

Kiwi and Anna turn around and walk off...

Kiwi: I will never understand them, well I sorta understand Hao but not Ren.

Anna: He's the weirdest one ever so you don't have to under stand him.

Kiwi: Hey Anna, lets go get Jun and Green, and I'll call Tamao okay?

Anna: Okay but why?

Kiwi: You'll see.

Anna: Okay I'll go get them.

Kiwi calls Tamao...

Tamao: Hello?

Kiwi: Hi, can you come over I have a surprise for you and the others but there here, and bring you're swimsuit!

Tamao: Uhh... okay.

They both hang up and Kiwi meets Tamao in town...

Tamao: Whats going on is there something wrong?

Kiwi: Nahh the only thing that's wrong is that Ren has a brain otherwise were gonna have a night with no boys It'll be fun!

Tamao: Okay, what should I do with Ponchi and Konchi?

Kiwi: Anubis.....

Anubis: Yeah?

Ponchi: Ahhh a jackal!

Kiwi: Take these two with you and you'll make sure no boys find us where were going!

Tamao: You two be on you're best behavior!

Konchi: But were in the hands of a Jackal none the less the Egyptian god Anubis and how can we be on our best behavior?

Kiwi: Don't worry lets see who else volunteered to help, ummm ohhh yeah Anna got Amidamaru, and Green has Morphin and I have two the spirit of fire and Anubis, and ummm......... Le-pilong, and Bason you'll be fine!

Tamao: Where's lord Yoh?

Kiwi: Ummm I don't really know.

Anna: Let's go you two.

Kiwi: C'mon Tammy it'll be fine, and did you bring you're swimsuit?

Tamao: Yep now let's go!

They all walk with Kiwi in the lead they head into the woods...

Kiwi: All the spirits stay here and the rest of you come with me, and if you see any boys just tell Anubis and he'll tell me, now c'mon let's get going while the night is still young!

Later by the tree where Ren and Hao lay Hao wakes up...

Hao: ouch I'm gonna kill her for that, Spirit of fire?

Spirit of fire doesn't respond...

Ren: Bason?

No response...

Hao: Kiwi and Anna know a spell to keep our spirits under there control, now who knows what there doing, for all we know they could be dead but there not I cant still feel Kiwi's furyoku level up a little, but for some reason when she's around me she doesn't put it up!

Ren: She loves you and feels safe next to you, all girls that are shamans do that stuff, they feel protected by there boyfriend or fiancée, so then they just relax, but if anything goes wrong like someone attacks well other girls just stay there and will watch you fight, but kiwi on other hand she's not like them she'll fight for love and to protect you, but she's no girly like them so that's what happens.

Hao: How do you know all this?

Ren: Actually I don't really know I just remembered when I was sick Jun used to take care of me and I felt safe around her so that's what I did.

Hao looks up at the sky...

Hao: Well let's go you want help?

Ren: Nope I'm fine.

Hao: Still as stubborn as when we last meet.

Ren: Hey I can't help it, my uncle was like my father and he taught me to hate witch makes me stubborn!

Hao: Let's go.

Later in the woods...

Jun: Are we almost there?

Kiwi: Almost ahhhh here it is...

Kiwi pulls back a giant leaf and then everyone sees a lake filled with sparkling clear water...

Kiwi: This is where I first met Hao, and where my mother.......got................killed.

Green: it does okay let's just have fun and forget about Hao.

Green did a weird face and kiwi started laughing...

Kiwi: okay let's go...

Kiwi takes off her shirt and shorts (had her swimsuit under her clothes) and drops them on the ground...

Kiwi: One last thing, this swimsuit is a souvenir, I bought this the first time I ditched Hao that was funny, he's like hey wait up and I just kept running then I ran into well umm ehem... the usual my father and Hao!

Anna: Hey, I don't run I chase so I know how Hao feels AKA: Yoh and Manta.

They all laugh...

Kiwi pulls out some tea she has in her bag and takes out five small saucers and hands them out and gently slides into the lake so do the others and pour tea in there cups…

Kiwi: I stole this from Hao's teepee.

Jun: You steal all of his stuff his credit card, his Tea and what else?

Kiwi: Uhh his spirit and cell phone and ummm....well all of his electric stuff and that's it! That's not much is it?

Anna: Duh yes it is, it's pretty much all of his stuff except his clothes!

Kiwi blushes...

Anna: you don't do you?

Kiwi: I hide them in another teepee and then run as fast as I can back to mine and fall asleep or at least act like it, but he has a soft side and if anything well you know he'll do anything for me I'm his one true weakness anything I do wrong isn't wrong he just smiles sweetly at me and gets all of his stuff except when it has to do with his credit card he just asks me for it, I wish he wasn't so soft on me, I don't feel right, it's just that, well, I don't really know, every day I see a girl and a boy break up and well it just seams weird to see that I've been with a guy but then I just said no to him about marrying him and that's not really breaking up with him I mean he wasn't really my boyfriend, he was a friend, a friend that's a boy.

Anna: Wow I guess Yoh is luckier than his Oni-chan.

Kiwi: Yep, well sorta, at least I don't make him run, wait I do but not twenty one miles eaven after the shaman tournament!

Anna: Hay take that back my husband won't be a lazy idiot that's why I make him do everything.

Kiwi: You'll end up killing him making him run every day!

Anna: No I won't and I don't steal his stuff!

Kiwi: I don't train him every day.

Anna: I don't owe him my life, and saved me from a guy who killed you're pathetic mother....

Anna just realized what she said Kiwi got up and changed and ran into her teepee and started crying...

Anna: I am so sorry...

Jun: Should we check on her?

Anna: Yeah.

They all get out and change and head back out side her teepee hao hears her crying...

Hao: Hey what's wrong?

Kiwi sobbing: nothing.

Hao wraps his arms around her...

Hao: Then why is my little princess crying?

Kiwi: Just because.

Hao: There's a reason that you're crying tell me you can tell me anything.

Kiwi: I just got worked up because I was thinking of my mom.

Hao: Is that true?

Kiwi: Yes it is, well, no it's not, it's just that well Anna and I got in a fight and well she said something wrong about my mom.

Hao: Let me guess you two where fighting over how you treat you're fiancées?

Kiwi: How'd you know?

Hao: Well umm after you left the Spirit of Fire told me.

Kiwi pushes back and shakes loose of his grip and then falls into his chest and starts crying agin...

Hao: It'll be fine, Anna, well she can be mean some times.

Hao pushes kiwi back a little and then holds her by her shoulders and they look at each other and then kiss then Anna steps outside of her tent and sees them and goes off running and runs into Yoh…

Yoh: hey Anna where's the fire?

Anna: Sorry, it's just that, well never mind.

Yoh: come on Anna tell me.

Anna: How come well...

Anna blushes...

Anna: Well Kiwi and Hao there in love and I mean love.

Anna falls into Yoh's arms then they kiss...

Back in Kiwi's teepee Hao and Kiwi stop and then Kiwi falls asleep in his arms...

Hao: Sleep tight my little Angel.

Kiwi slips down into his lap and then Hao falls asleep against the wall, Kiwi's dad walks past and sees them...

Konake: Hmm... There in love more than me and her mother.

Then trouble Kiwi's old fiancée Tomiato walks by and sees her comfortable in Hao's lap and with no percent of furyoku up...

Tomiato: Why I otta that's supposed to be me in there but wait whats this, he has lipstick on his lips how... but she ...never… I'm so unlucky that stupid idiot she's more comfortable around him then me and I'm a shaman he's not.

Spirit of fire: Actually he is and im his spirit guardian, I'm the spirit of fire, it's nice to meet you and who's you're spirit guardian?

A horse spirit pops up behind Tomiato...

Tomiato: This is destiny, she's a horse sprite.

Anubis and the spirit of fire start laughing...

Anubis: That gets me all the time, a wittel pony for a prissy wittel boy,

Anubis does girly dance…

Anubis continues: I'm a wittel tea pot short and stout.

Anubis and spirit of fire burst out laughing...

Destiny: Pleas no little boy tricks.

Spirit of fire: Ohhh my gosh it's a talking pony yeah lets go ride it.

Anubis and the spirit of fire are laughing eaven louder and now Kiwi wakes up and walks out rubbing her eyes...

Kiwi in a tired voice: Whats going on, what the Tomiato when did you get back?

Tomiato: My angel you have returned to me.

He runs up and gives Kiwi a hug and Kiss on the lips...

Kiwi: Ewww get off me now, before I get Hao out here, HAO!

Hao wakes up and comes out...

Hao: Kiwi, whats going on?

Then his eye's get used to the dark and sees a guy hugging and kissing his fiancée...

Hao: Who the heck is this?

Kiwi pushes his face off her heart with her hands...

Kiwi: Uggg he's the one I was supposed to marry before you came along he's a complete idiot I hate him, he still doesn't get it that im not his fiancée.

Hao: Ohh I see, now why is he kissing you?

Kiwi looks down at her hand and he's kissing it Kiwi kicks him off and he falls in front of the spirit of fire and Anubis...

Anubis: Wittel girly, ohhh my gosh is she okay?

Anubis and the spirit of fire bust out laughing and Kiwi and Hao glance at each other and burst out laughing...

Destiny: Looks like Kiwi has a new fiancée, and she hasn't changed a bit.

Kiwi: Actually I have wanna see?

Tomiato: I have a better idea let's do a shaman battle!

Anubis and Kiwi glance at each other, same with Hao and the spirit of fire and then Hao and Kiwi glance at each other same with Anubis and the Spirit of fire...

The three boys burst out laughing and kiwi just giggles...

Kiwi giggling: Please... spare..... me, if I battled you you'd be dead in one split second.

Tomiato: But the last time we battled you lost!

Kiwi: Barely, but now I have two spirits Anubis and Chaneka, Chaneka here boy.

Tomiato: What? Do you mean the actual Chaneka that owns the under world?

Kiwi turns around and Chaneka jump onto her arms…

Hao: Yep, that's him he's a good boy, he only listens to Kiwi.

Kiwi turns towards Tomiato agin…

Kiwi: And I can add furyoku into him its easy and he could easily kill you in another split second, it's simple I just put my hand on his back like this and furyoku is added into him see he's at one hundred percent furyoku, mumblesBarely half of minenormal and then I just go Chaneka attack Tomiato an Destiny now!

Chaneka jumps out of her arms and chases Tomiato and Destiny out of the village and comes back and jumps back into Kiwi's arms Kiwi pats Chaneka on the head…

Kiwi: Good boy.

Anna walks up behind Kiwi…

Anna: Hey Kiwi I'm sorry about what I said.

Kiwi turns around…

Kiwi: That's okay.

Kiwi smiles at Anna…

Anna: Okay, well I'm going to bed night.

Kiwi: Night.

Hao: Well looks like you two are friends agin.

Kiwi smiles then yawns and then rubs her eye's

Kiwi: Let's get back to bed.

Kiwi's eyes close and she falls into Hao's arms and he carries her into her teepee and they fall asleep With Chaneka guarding the outside the next morning Kiwi wakes up to Chaneka barking…

Kiwi: Chaneka what is it boy?

Yoh: I guess he's a little over protective.

Kiwi: Ohh hey, Chaneka go wake up Hao.

Chaneka runs in and barks but Hao doesn't wake up then he jumps on him but he still doesn't wake up Chaneka runs out to Kiwi and barks Kiwi looks in at Hao…

Kiwi: Just one second.

Kiwi walks up to Hao…

Kiwi: Hao wake up.

No reply or eaven movement…

Kiwi: I didn't want to do this but screams the highest she can Hao Asakura get up now!

Hao wakes up…

Hao: Why are my ears ringing?

Kiwi: You have a visitor.

Yoh: Hey.

Kiwi: I'll let you two talk alone, C'mon Chaneka let's go.

They walk out and Yoh walks in…

Hao: So what's up with you?

Yoh: it's just, well, something's wrong with Anna and Kiwi it's like they got in a fight.

Hao: They got that settled last night.

Yoh: Okay, hey some of the guy's and I are going to town wanna come?

Hao: I guess.

Ren, Horo, Manta, Hao, Lyzerg, and Yoh all go to town and Kiwi goes into her teepee…

Kiwi: Hey where's Hao?

Kiwi picks up her cell phone and calls Hao…

Hao's answering machine: Hey it's me you know what to do.beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep…

Kiwi: Hey it's me call me back love'ya.

Kiwi: Hmmm ohhh well, C'mon Chaneka let's go pay our respects to Mom.

Kiwi walks out and goes to her mothers grave later in town Hao's cell phone is making noises…

Ren: Hey Hao, check you're messages you're cell phone is going crazy.

Hao looks at it and laughs nervously and checks his messages…

Hao: Sighs it was just Kiwi.

Yoh: You're lucky you're fiancée doesn't care where you are, what I mean is you can go anywhere and she doesn't care unlike mine, shesh she's like go get this go get that.

Hao: But Anna doesn't steal all of your stuff.

Yoh Ren and Horo: Kiwi does what?

Hao takes a sip of his pop…

Hao: yep, she steals all my stuff but can't get mad at her, she's just…

Ren, Horo, Yoh, and Manta exchange looks…

Horo: You really like her don't you?

Hao looks at the sky…

Hao: Yeah.

Then he just stands up…

Hao: I'd better see if Kiwi getting in trouble back at home.

Everyone: Okay see'ya.

Hao: bye.

Hao runs off back in the woods Kiwi and Chaneka are playing around in the meadow…

Chaneka jumps on her and starts licking her…

Kiwi: Chaneka stop it…

Back in the village Hao stops by Kiwi's teepee and sees every thing there except Kiwi, Chaneka, and Kiwi's cell phone Hao picks up his cell phone and calls her and a couple rings later Kiwi picks up…

Kiwi giggling: Hello? Hey Chaneka stop it.

Hao: Hey where are you?

Kiwi still giggling: In the meadow.

Hao: Mind if I come over there?

Kiwi: Nope whoa.

Thud…

Hao: What happened?

Kiwi: Nothing except Chaneka pushed me down the hill and I almost hit the giant Oak tree, hey Chaneka stop it.

Hao: I'll be right there.

Kiwi hangs up and then Chaneka jumps on top of her and licks her face….

Kiwi: Stop it.

Hao looks down the hill and sees Chaneka attacking Kiwi, Kiwi just sees him out of the corner of her eye…

Kiwi whispers in Chaneka's ear: Go lick attack on Hao!

Chaneka stops licking Kiwi and runs up the hill and jumps on top of Hao and starts licking him…

Hao: Chaneka stop it, Kiwi tell him to stop!

Kiwi: Chaneka, come here boy.

Chaneka jumps off Hao and on to Kiwi's Head.

Hao: He's a good boy, and you're a good girl too.

Kiwi: Hey I'm no dog!

Hao: You're right you're and angel.

Kiwi blushes…

Hao: C'mon there's no reason to blush it's only us two.

Chaneka: Correction us three.

Kiwi: I forgot to tell you he can talk that's why I blushed!

Hao: ohhh well he wont tell any one will he?

Chaneka: Why would I, I mean only if mistress Kiwi says I can.

Hao: So now you have him calling you mistress now?

Kiwi: Nope it's his choice.

Chaneka: yep and I'm a good puppy.

Kiwi giggles.

Kiwi: Yes you are, and if it weren't for you I would still be a little girl with nothing but a village of boys wanting to marry me and I would still be teasing Hao.

Hao: That reminds me after you had destroyed him why did you say thank you?

Kiwi: I just said it, if it weren't for him I would still be a little girl with nothing but a village of boys wanting to marry me and I would still be teasing you.

Hao: Now I see, well than thank you to Chaneka.

Chaneka: No need.

Kiwi: Hey Chaneka?

Chaneka: Will you obey my father for a little while were gonna go to Anna and Yoh's place for a little while. So will you?

Chaneka: As you wish my mistress.

Chaneka jumps off and runs back to the village…

Hao: So when do we leave?

Kiwi: Tomorrow, are you packed?

Hao: yep how bout you?

Kiwi: Finished before I came here.

Kiwi sits down on the hill and stares at the sun as it sets and Hao sits next to her…

Kiwi: You know my mom had you on her list for guys I should marry she had you as one of the first ones she thought you were brave and she liked you a lot.

Hao: Is that so?

Kiwi turns to him and smiles…

Kiwi: Yep, and there's one last thing I have to add to that.

Hao: And what's that?

Kiwi: Handsome.

Hao blushes…

Kiwi: C'mon there's no reason to blush it's only us two.

Hao: Are you sure about that?

Then Hao playfully tackled her and the tumbled down the hill and Hao ended on top of Kiwi…

Hao: You may be able to beat me at shaman fighting but I can still pin you to the ground just by tackling you.

Just then Hao found her ticklish spot and started tickling her…

Kiwi laughing: Hao stop, please I beg you.

Hao: Ummm nah I won't.

Kiwi: Please?

Hao: nope.

Then Kiwi remembered his soft spot and kissed him on the lips and he stopped and Kiwi slips away from his grip and sits up…

Kiwi: There you know my ticklish spot and I know you're soft spot.

Hao: ohhh yeah maybe I just stopped to enjoy the moment.

Kiwi: yeah right you can't sneak out of this one.

Hao rubs the back of his head and laughs nervously…

Kiwi: See what did I tell you.

Hao: But you didn't say anything.

Kiwi: Yes I did.

The Kiwi playfully attacks him and ends under him agin...

Kiwi: How come you always end on top?

Hao: Actually I don't really know.

Kiwi: Yeah right.

Hao: It's true.

Kiwi: And I'm supposed to fall for that trick agin?

Hao: Yes you are.

Kiwi: Are you sure?

Hao: Yep.

Kiwi: And pigs can fly.

Hao: Hey you can make them.

Kiwi just rolls her eyes and Hao just smiles then Kiwi's cell phone rings...

Kiwi: Hao I'll be just a second.

Hao: Alright.

Hao gets off and Kiwi picks up her cell phone...

Kiwi: Hello?

Anna: Hey.

Kiwi: hey whats up?

Anna: Not much, but ummm where are you?

Kiwi: Uhhh well I'm some where.

Anna: Where?

Kiwi: Well I'm sorta busy.

Anna: With what? Who's there with you?

Kiwi: nothing, and no one.

Anna: Then how come in you're mind you're thinking about how cute Hao is?

Kiwi: Uhh...

Anna: Hao's there with you isn't he?

Kiwi: No he isn't.

Anna: You can't deny it.

Kiwi: Fine he is, but were busy doing something.

Anna: Like what?

Kiwi: Hey you're not my baby sitter for your information Hao is.

Then Kiwi hangs up...

Hao: Lemmie guess Anna?

Kiwi: Yep.

Kiwi walks back up the hill followed by Hao then they sit and watch the sunset Hao then slips his hand on top of hers and kiwi starts to blush...

Hao: I think we should head back.

Kiwi: Yeah, we have a big day tomorrow.

Hao: Yep let's go.

Kiwi: Want a ride?

Hao: Sure.

Kiwi changes into a jackal then Hao gets on and they run in to the woods five minutes later Kiwi hits some one and changes back into a human and Hao flies off her back....

Kiwi rubbing her head: Hey watch it.

Guy: Is that any way to treat you're oni-Chan?

Kiwi: Hey, Chomiako.

Kiwi runs up and hugs her older brother...

Chomiako: Who's that?

He pointed to Hao Kiwi runs to help Hao up...

Kiwi: This is Hao Asakura, my fiancée.

Chomiako: Well now I don't have to worry about my wittel sister getting in trouble.

Rubs Kiwi's head...

Kiwi: Stop it.

Chomiako picks her up...

Kiwi: Put me down.

Hao starts laughing...

Chomiako: You haven't changed a bit.

Kiwi: If you don't put me down I'm gonna bite you.

Chomiako: Especially you're attitude.

Kiwi: Are you eaven listening to me?

Kiwi bites his arm and he let's go and she drops to the ground and gets up...

Kiwi: I warned you.

Chomiako: So what happened to Tomiato?

Kiwi: He was a jerk plus I owe hao my life he saved me from Bike.

Chomiako: So he's the one.

He walks over to Hao and whispers in his ears...

Chomiako: She can be a handful.

Hao: I know that for a fact.

Kiwi: Chomiako I want you to meet my new pet dog, Chaneka here boy.

Chomiako: Why did you name him after the demon god?

Hao: It's very simple she defeated him and she promised him not to kill him slowly so he wanted to start a new life like I did.

Chomiako: You mean you're the Hao Asakura who tried to take over the world?

Hao: Yep, but I got yelled at a lot for that especially by you're wittel baby sis.

Kiwi: I heard that.

Chaneka runs up and jumps into Kiwi's arms...

Kiwi: This is Chaneka…

Chaneka: When are you leaving?

Kiwi: Tomorrow morning.

Chaneka: Okies well I'd better get used to you're dad.

Kiwi: If you be a good puppy I'll bring you something back.

Chaneka: Okay bye, bye.

Chaneka jumps out of her arms and runs towards the village...

Kiwi: Well we have to go were gonna go to Anna and Yoh's school for a couple of day's bye love'ya.

Kiwi turns back into a jackal and Hao jumps on and they head back...

Hao: How many brothers and sisters do you have?

Kiwi/ Anubis: Uhh.... I lost track a couple days before my mom died.

Hao: Wow.

Hao jumps off and Kiwi changes back...

Kiwi: You're getting better at that.

Hao: Hey, what can I say?

Kiwi: Nothing, except I love you.

Hao: Fine I love you.

Kiwi: There that's better, night and I love you too.

Kiwi and Hao kiss and go in separate teepees the next morning Hao wakes up to Kiwi and the rest of them outside his teepee...

Kiwi: C'mon sleepy head.

Hao gets up and grabs his stuff and they all head off to the airport they get there and get on the plain.

(Seating; Anna, and Yoh, Kiwi and Hao, Green and Lyzerg, Horo and Ren,

Manta and Tamao)...

Plain Assistant: Would you like water or pop?

Kiwi: Pop.

Assistant: What kind?

Kiwi: Ummm Mountain Dew.

Hao: Uhh I'll have water.

Assistant: Okay.

She hands Kiwi and Hao there drinks and Kiwi stares out the window at the sky...

Kiwi thinking: Mother you know how much I love Hao, but I wish I could tell him my self I just can't bring myself to do it, sighs I wish I could see you one last time and ask you. Ohh wait doy I'm so stupid I'm a medium, but I have to wait till I get back from Anna's.

Hao: You've been quiet lately.

Kiwi: uhh… I'm just thinking.

Hao: Ohh I see, so what did you do with Anubis?

Kiwi: I brought him with.

Hao: You did what?

Anubis: What she said.

Hao: Ohh well.

Pilot: Pleas fasten you're seat belts were about to land.

They all buckle there seat belts and the plain lands and they get to Anna and Yoh's house…

Anna: Now that were home, all of you get to work, except for Kiwi, Green, Jun and Tamao!

Girl: Horo were the heck have you been!

Kiwi turns around…

Horo: Sorry, Pilica we had to go see some one!

Pilica: Like who?

Horo yelling from another room: She's right there her name is Kiwi.

Pilica looks at her…

Kiwi: Hi, I'm Kiwi Jokiwi!

Pilica: Hi, I'm Pilica Horo, Horo's sister!

Kiwi: Hey Anna I'm gonna go and wander around town!

Anna: Okay I'm just warning you though there's one Gang you should look out for there group leader falls in love with any girl, they are mostly by the old bowling alley!

Kiwi: Okay.

Hao: You be careful out there.

Anna: Hao get back to work now!

Hao: Yes ma'm!

Kiwi: Bye I'll be back soon I've got my cell phone if any one needs me, c'mon Anubis.

Anubis: Coming.

Kiwi walks out of the gate way to the hotel EN and into town…

Kiwi: Hey, Anubis?

Anubis: Yeah?

Kiwi: Well, I was just wondering if you could help me…

Anubis: I would do anything for you.

Kiwi: Well it's about Hao its just that, do you know how much I love Hao?

Anubis: Well I'm guessing but let's see for some hints you felling safe around him, sleeping on his lap, kissing him, ummm I think that's it, so I'm guessing a lot?

Kiwi: Yeah but it's just that, well, I wish I could tell him my self I just can't bring myself to do it!

Anubis: What if I tell him I found out?

Kiwi: You'd do that for me?

Anubis: Anything for you.

Kiwi: Thank you Anubis you're a good friend.

Kiwi smiles…

Anubis: Well what did you want to come out here for?

Kiwi: Just to wander around, do some site seeing.

Anubis: Ahhh I see.

Kiwi: So were should we wander off to, you're a fellow girl!

Anubis: Ummmm Hey I'm not a girl.

Kiwi laughing: You sure were when you were around Tomiato.

Anubis: That was for a joke.

Kiwi: I know, and so was that, you should of seen you're face.

Just then she hits some one and falls to the ground Kiwi gets up and looking up at the guy who knocked her down he has hearts in his eyes…

Kiwi: What are you looking at?

Guy: You're beautiful face.

Kiwi: I'm guessing he's the guy Anna warned me about, so tell me what's you're name?

Guy: I'm Ryu of the wooden sword, at your service milady.

Kiwi stares at him with a weird smirk…

Kiwi: I'm taken by someone idiot.

Ryu: By whom?

Kiwi: If you must know by Hao Asakura.

Ryu: Stupid maniac and headphones kid.

Kiwi: Hey I wouldn't say that around me you act just like Bike.

Ryu: You mean Bike of the Grave diggers, he's my best friend he was undefeatable until a girl that looks like you came along with a ghost but you're no shaman you're to girly!

Thunk (Echoes to Anna and Yoh's house)

Hao: Looks like some one already called her a girly.

Horo: Why does she take that so seriously?

Hao: Ummm… She doesn't like it I guess.

Horo: What you mean you don't know why and she's you're fiancée?

Hao: Yep.

In town…

Kiwi: No one calls me a girly and gets away with it and I was that girl you dork!

Ryu gets up…

Kiwi turns around and walks away and throws the pipe she hit him with back at him and he falls back down…

B boy: Hey you don't treat the Dead Enders like that!

Ryu gets up…

Ryu: No just leave her alone she's on tough girl, look, her leg's and were her shirt cuts off she has so many scars she must be a good fighter to have that many scars, we should ask Yoh about her, or Hao he might know more about her.

B boy: Let's go then.

They follow Kiwi back to Yoh's house…

Kiwi: I'm back!

Hao: Lemmi guess some one called you a girly right?

Kiwi: Actually………yes.

Anna: Was it him?

Kiwi: Ummm let me think his name was Ryu and he lead a gang called the Dead Enders and I'm guessing it was him?

Anna: Yep what did you do to him?

Kiwi: Just whacked him over the head with a metal pipe I found on the ground.

Anna: Okay.

Ryu: Yoh, Hao I need to talk to you.

Hao: Coming, Yoh c'mon.

Yoh and Hao walked over to Ryu…

Both: Yeah?

Ryu: I was wondering if you could tell me about some one.

Hao: Who?

Ryu: Her name is uhhh dang it I didn't get her name um…

Hao: Hang on one second I bet ya I know who she is.

Ryu: I bet you do know who she is she's you're fiancée.

Yoh looks at Hao…

Yoh: I better get going before Anna knows I'm not running!

Hao: Okay by bro, any ways Ryu what do you want to know about her?

Ryu: First, how come she has all of those scars on her?

Hao: That's the easiest thing about her, she likes to fight people.

Ryu: What about that one on the back?

Green: That's from her dog.

Hao: Actually when he wasn't her dog.

Green: That's right.

Ryu: Okay that's all I needed.

Hao: Okay.

Hao gets up and walks outside and sees Kiwi lying on the ground staring at the sky…

Anubis: Guess what I found out about her.

Hao: What's that?

Anubis: Don't tell her I told you this but she was talking to the sky and she said she couldn't get the guts to tell you this but she loves you more than anything in the world and she really treasures something you gave her. You know how she wears that necklace all the time?

Hao: She never takes it off.

Anubis: Behind that she holds the ring that you gave her.

Hao: She said she lost it.

Anubis: She was lying she didn't want you to find out, but you know how much she trusts you, well she trusted you with everything she has.

Hao just stares at Kiwi and walks over to her…

Hao: Hey.

Kiwi: Hey, whats up?

Hao: Not much, how bout you?

Kiwi: Just thinking, about my mom, and how we'd used to fight over everything.

Hao: I was just wondering what really happened to that ring I gave you.

Kiwi: I lost it remember?

Hao: That's not what Anubis said.

Kiwi sits up and looks at Anubis with a cold glare in her eyes and then back at Hao…

Kiwi: Well, I guess I'll show you but…

Then Kiwi catches Green and Lyzerg out of the corner of her eye…

Hao: But what?

She runs into a bush close by them followed by Hao…

Kiwi: I think I smell love in the air.

Hao: But, what do you mean?

Kiwi takes out her camera and points it at Green and Lyzerg they kiss and right then and there Kiwi takes a picture…

Lyzerg: Choi Kanoitano Jokiwi get over here now.

Kiwi gets up and runs with Lyzerg and green chasing her…

Kiwi: Hey it's just a picture it's not like I'm gonna black mail you two, well that is a good idea but I'm not that mean.

Lyzerg: Just give us the picture.

Kiwi: But it's such a cute picture.

Lyzerg: Kiwi give it now.

Kiwi: Sorry, can't do that.

Anna: Whats all the fuss about?

Kiwi: Nothing.

Anna: Whats that picture of?

Kiwi: Two love birds.

Anna: let me see.

Kiwi runs up to Anna and shows her…

Anna: I'd never of guessed.

Kiwi: Now you'd better run or give it to me.

Anna: Here you need some exercise.

Kiwi: But, but, I run every day, you just sit around and watch boring soap operas all day now go!

Pushes Anna and she starts running…

Anna: Kiwi I'm gonna get you for this!

Kiwi: Don't worry, you won't.

Anna: How bout I just give them the picture?

Kiwi: No, no, no, no, no, don't, fine you got me, give it here.

Anna hands it to Kiwi but she drops it and Lyzerg picks it up…

Lyzerg: Now I'll just keep this!

Kiwi: But, but, but.

Lyzerg shreds it up…

Kiwi: anime tearsthinking At least I made copies!

Hao glares at her…

Kiwi: What?thinking Ohh crud I forgot he can read minds I am so stupid.

Kiwi smacks her head

Kiwi: I'm bored you people are no fun I'm going back into town its fun to climb stuff.

Steals Hao's credit card with out him knowing…

Kiwi: Call me if you need me.

Green: Can I come?

Kiwi: Sure.

Lyzerg: I'm coming.

Hao: Same here.

Kiwi: sigh any one else?

Anna: Sure.

Yoh: I'm in.

Manta: Me too.

Ren: I guess I'll go.

Horo: Me too.

Pilica: I will.

Horo: Does she have to come?

Pilica: Yes so you don't get into trouble, and go off picking fights with people.

Horo: I don't do that.

Pilica: What about that time when you got in a fight with that one guy, he had spiky hair just like you and he asked me out on a date and you started to fight with him?

Horo: Uhhhh… What…i…don't remember that…

Kiwi: Lets just go before you two start to fight AGAIN!

Ren: C'mon Pilica, just forget about your brother.

Ren put his arm around Pilica's shoulder and Horo's face turned red hot…

Horo: Lenny Tao get your arm off of her now!

Ren: you know not to call me by that name!

Horo: Oh my did I?

Pilica: C'mon Ren lets forget about my big brother!

Ren and Pilica turn around…

Kiwi: can we go now?

Ren: Lets go then!

Hao put his arm around Kiwi's waist same with Lyzerg except to Green and they all headed to town…

Hao: now that were here what do we do?

Yoh: Well, you three have to get registered into school.

Morty: That's right, if you just walk into school you'll get thrown out!

Kiwi: Okay.

Hao: do we have to?

Kiwi: yes!

Hao: Im not going!

Kiwi: will you do it for me?

Hao: NO!

Kiwi kisses him on the lips…

Hao: groans how come you always have to do that?

Kiwi: that's a yes for me and Hao how bout you Green?

Green looks at Lyzerg and he nods…

Green: I guess so.

Yoh: then its settled lets go.

They headed towards the school and they walked in to the school…

Yoh: Hey Mr. Nustall… ((A.K.A: principal))

Principal: yes Mr. Asakura.

Yoh: I have a brother, a soon to be sister, and a friend of there's that want to join this school.

Principal: looks up Okay here are the papers, and what are you're names?

Hao: I'm Yoh's twin brother Hao Asakura.

Kiwi: I'm Kiwi A….i mean Jokiwi.

Principal: Whats your new last name gonna be, we want to know just in case.

Kiwi looks at Hao and he shrugs…

Kiwi: It'll be Asakura.

Green: And im Green.

Principal: last name?

Green: I don't know it.

Principal: Sure….stop playing kid…

Kiwi: She doesn't know it, she's not from my tri…from were I live her mom gave her to my father and he took care of her.

Principal: Wait a second do you mean Jokiwi? Jokiwi Choi? Choi Kanoitano Jokiwi of the wind catchers tribe? Otherwise known as princess Kiwi?

Kiwi: uhhh…. mumbles Hao help me out here…Fine yes I am the princes there, but you must promise that no one knows that I am the princess if one single word slips out my dad will kill me!

Hao: Exactly…

Kiwi: Just call her Green Dethil smiles at Green and Lyzerg

Lyzerg and Green both glare at her…

Principal: But that's Mr. Dethil's last name.

Kiwi: You see I know what there both thinking about, Lyzerg asked her to marry him…

Lyzerg smacked her in the back of the head

Lyzerg: Don't mind her she may be a princess but she's a little crazy in the head…

Kiwi: hey if you hit me in the head I'll lose more brain cells.

Lyzerg: Wow you have brain cells I never knew that…

Kiwi: Why don't you say that to my face you idiot!

Lyzerg: Ohhhh im so scared!

Kiwi then smacked him as hard as she could, and he fell to the ground…

Principal: Kids calm down, and you Mrs. Asakura stop it now!

Kiwi: Hey, im not Mrs. Asakura just yet!

Hao: Kiwi stop it now, we'll be right back…

Hao then grabs Kiwi by the collar of her shirt and drags her out side…

Hao: Why does it matter?

Kiwi: I don't know…

Looks at the ground…

Hao: C'mon, tell me you can trust me cant you?

Kiwi: You know me and Lyzerg were like a brother and sister fighting all the time…

Green walks out…

Green: Are you two okay?

Kiwi and Hao: Yeah…

Green: im sorry about Lyzerg…

Kiwi: no im sorry is he okay?

Green: a little bump on the head, but he knew he had it coming…

Hao: You got that right!

Kiwi walks in and sits by Lyzerg….

Kiwi: Are you okay?

Lyzerg looks at her with surprise…

Kiwi: Answer me!

Lyzerg: Yeah im fine…

Kiwi: Good I'm sorry…

Hao: Sorry to ruin the moment but Kiwi there's some one here to see you named Chonakanina?

Kiwi got up and walked out side…

Kiwi: Chonaka, what are you doing here?

Chonaka: Just wanted to see my baby sister and see how her and her fiancée is doing!

Kiwi: Well, I'm fine Tomiato is some were out there and I have a new fiancée, Hao Asakura

Chonaka: Where is he?

Kiwi: Hao come here I want you to meet some one!

Hao: Coming…

Kiwi: You know her name already, she's my sister but you can call her Chonaka, Hao Chonaka, Chonaka, Hao.

Chonaka: Hey.

Hao: Hi.

Hao smiled at Kiwi…

Kiwi: What are you smiling about?

Hao: Nothing.

Kiwi: Hao you better tell me!

Hao: it's nothing i just felt like smiling…

Kiwi glared at Hao then smiled back at him…

Hao: What are you smiling about?

Kiwi: Nothing, and I was just smiling.

Yoh and the rest of them walked out…

Yoh: There you start school tomorrow.

Hao groans…

Kiwi: Whats wrong with you?

Hao: Nothing…

Kiwi: Are you sure?

Hao: Yes I am now let's go do something.

Puts his arm around Kiwi again…

Kiwi: I might just go back; fighting with Lyzerg wore me out...

Kiwi yawns…

Kiwi: It was nice to see you sis, tell the rest of them I say hi and tell them I love them…

Kiwi slips loose of Hao's grip and starts to walk back to the EN…

Yoh: I think we all should get some sleep it's been a long day and we have school tomorrow…

Manta: Yep let's just go…

Hao catches up to her…

Kiwi: I thought you were gonna go to town?

Hao: We all decided to go to bed instead…

Hao smiles at her… and they get back to the EN…

Anna: Okay the sleeping arrangement Hao, Kiwi in one room, Lyzerg, Green the other, and you all know the rest

Kiwi goes into room and Hao follows her…

Hao: So tell me how long till we see your other brothers and sisters?

Kiwi: I don't know it's not like I can tell which people I will see next.

Hao: Well you never know, I mean it's like they can show up any moment, you saw one yesterday and today when next?

Kiwi: Like I said I don't know.

Hao: Do you remember when your dad said we were supposed to marry each other?

Kiwi: Remember, in three years from next Tuesday, two days after we get back.

Hao: Ohh yeah now I remember.

Kiwi: coughidiotcoughs

Hao: Don't make me!

Kiwi: Don't make you what?

Hao: Don't make me…..do this!

Hao jumps on top of Kiwi and starts tickling her…

Kiwi: laughing Hao stop it, please!

Hao: Nope!

Kiwi: Please!

Yoh walks in…

Yoh: Whats all the commotion?

Kiwi: still laughing it's…….. Him……..not….me…..he's…..tickling….me!

Yoh: smiles evilly well since your gonna be the little sis in the family…….

Kiwi: NO! No! No! Not you too! Pleas no!

Yoh: Too bad I'm not in the innocent and lazy mood im usually in, I need some action!

Yoh and Hao both start tickling her until she rolling on the ground and struggling to get free from there grip

Anubis: Hey that looks like fun! Anubis uses spirit control into one of the stuffed animals lying near by and starts to tickle her

Kiwi: Screaming Anna! There killing my gut!

Anna: ((For once)) well you are the youngest out of us four! And the youngest has to be picked on sometimes!

Anna just stood there in the door way, then Green came in and started tickling her too then all of a sudden every one came in and started tickling her

Kiwi was rolling on the floor kicking and giggling

They stopped tickling her and she kept on laughing

Hao: Kiwi? We stopped....

Kiwi: It's....... It's....... Not.........That............... stops laughing It's something someone said in there mind, and im not saying who!

Hao: Don't make us.........

Kiwi: You wouldn't dare!

Hao: Maybe yes maybe no or just plain old maybe so!

Kiwi: Runs out of the room Haha can't catch me! Oh and Anna don't eaven think about it! Ok? jumps over rocks with every one chasing her weeeeeee! trips ouchscrambles to get up

Hao: Kiwi get over here now!

Kiwi: does this sound familiar? Maybe yes maybe no or just plain old maybe so!

Horo: Hey, didn't Hao say that a little while ago?

Hao: Yes I did! Wow you're a genius!

Horo: Thanks!

Ren: he was kidding!

Green: I thought he was being sarcastic!

Hao: Isn't that the same thing?

Anna: Yes it is geez u guys' r dumb!

Kiwi: turns her head You just figured that out now?

Anna: sarcasticallyYes I did!

Hao: stops running ummm Kiwi u might wanna stop running!

Kiwi: turns her head back forward and runs into someone Owwwch not again!

Guy: Hey look who it is!

Kiwi: Looks up who the.........O hey Basil! Hey Hao its Basil! Wait a second ahhhh how are you alive I could of sworn I had killed you then the x-laws killed you what im confused! How did u come back I surely didn't revive u and neither did Anna! Or did u Anna?

Anna: I don't eaven know him!

Kiwi: Thinks for a little while HAO! Did you revive him?

Hao: nervously n....n....no.....

Kiwi: Hao Asakura! Why did you revive him?

Hao: Cuz I did, he's one of my good friends why do you care?

Kiwi: Uggg don't u remember? He was "flirting" with me and he had almost kissed me then you came and told him to stop flirting with me and I had already slit his throat???

Hao: thinks Ohh yeah I do! WAIT A SECOND! You were that girl! Ohhh great!

Basil: Hao how do you have any connection with this girl?

Hao: None at all she just my sister-in-law's friend! Yeah!

Basil: Im not to sure about that!Sees the ring on Kiwi's necklace Oh and that is what?

Kiwi: Takes it out from behind the Ying-Yang part It's from my fiancée! Ren! Walks over to Ren and puts her arms around him Right Ren?

Ren: But im....

Kiwi: elbows him

Ren: Ohhh yeah right!

Hao: Trying not to get jealous

Basil: Okay if you say so......Glares at Hao

Hao: Whats you're problem?

Basil: Ha! I knew it! You have that jealous tone in you're voice! And plus I heard you were now living in The Wind catchers village, with the princess Kiwi Jokiwi, soon to be kiwi Asakura!

Hao: Fine then I'm getting married to her big deal!

Basil: So what you're saying is that you're getting married to the girl who killed me!

Hao: blank face DUH! So who cares if she killed you it wasn't her fault! You were harassing her and I thought you deserved it! Plus you were making fun of some one she loves! Geez now I know why she didn't want to revive you!

Kiwi: Lets go of Ren and walks up to Basil If you dare lay one finger on anyone here it's a one way ticket to the underworld! Right Anubis?

Ren: thinking I wish we could stay like that forever!

Kiwi: in Ren's mind I heard that!

Anubis: Exactly!

Kiwi: So whats it gonna be Basil?

Basil: How bout none of the above! No wait the opposite of what you said! I stay up here and you all burn down there!

Anna: And you expect us to go down there how? We have the god of that place right here!

Basil: I don't see him any were!

Anubis: Idiot don't you know you're Egyptian? I am Anubis God of mummification and the underworld!

Kiwi: Geez you're the dumbest one of them all! Wait I have an idea! Takes out her cell phone and calls some one Okay! Wait one second and then we'll start!

Motorcycle engines start roaring towards them

Kiwi: There here!

Hao: That isn't who I think it is, is it?

Kiwi: Yep the grave diggers there here to help us! Bike has decided to payback for all the damage he has caused the past years!

Bike: Yep! Now mistress why did you call me?

Kiwi: He's the one who's bugging us! Points to basil

Bike: Isn't he the guy that you killed before I killed you're....

Anna: shot a glare at him as if saying "don't bring it up!"

Kiwi: Well yes.... He is now revived thanks to some one...... the reason I killed him was because he almost killed my mother........Then you came along Bike why? Why did you kill her?

Bike: I.....I was hired to...by.....by....by......H......Ha....

Kiwi: turned to Hao Why? Why? What did I ever do to you!?!?!?!

Hao: Let me explain.......Kiwi.....I didn't know it was you're mom! It wasn't my fault im really, really sorry! That was....back when I was......evil.........Hao looked at Kiwi but now she had tears running down her face

Kiwi: thinking It's just like Hao and Basil Hao is marrying his friend's murder and now, im betraying my own family and marrying my mom's own murder, I don't know what to do any more!

Anna, Green, Jun and Tamao walked over to Kiwi and tried to calm her down

Kiwi: Got loose of there grip and ran I wanna get away from every one! I can't trust anyone anymore! I wish that.....That none of this happened!Kiwi ran and ran till she came to the open fields and fell to the ground gasping for air but still crying. She sat there for a very long time sobbing. She looked up at the sun letting its warm rays beat down on her face  
Kiwi: Mother help me please!

Kami: ((Her mother)) her ghost appears He told you he was sorry, he loves you, he wants to stay with you for the rest of you're life!

Kiwi: But mother he killed you!

Kami I know but it's the same with him marrying his best friends, may I say that they were like brothers, murder!

Hao: was hiding in a bush near by

Kiwi: I just don't know what to do I mean I can't leave him I was meant to marry him the spirits of the east told me! They told me that when I was old enough to marry I would turn down three guys than I would be living a happy life with one then a shock and then the spirit disappered.

Kami: Wraps her arms around her daughter I know how you feel, just give him another chance, he loves you and you know that!

Hao:whispering to himself It's like she took the words right out of my mouth!

Kami: Looked over at the bush Hao was in and winked at him

Hao: still whispering whaaaa! She sees me!

Anubis: DUH! Spirits know all and see all!

Spirit of Fire: Yeah that's right!

Hao: DON'T DO THAT geez I hate it when you guys pop up outta nowhere!

Kiwi: Mother?

Kami: Yes?

Kiwi: Is it just me or are there other people here?

Kami: Well.... actually... Hao is over there in the bushes and the spirit of fire and Anubis are too!

Kiwi: HAO ASAKURA!

Hao: gulps Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh....Yeah?

Kiwi: sighs I.......I love you

Hao: Stands up from behind the bush I love you too opens his arms up

Kiwi: Runs into his arms

Hao: Wraps his arms around her I am truly sorry for what I did!

Kiwi: I know I know my mom told me the whole story!

Hao: pushes her back and wipes some tears still on her face


End file.
